Prohibido enamorarse
by naosanRyA
Summary: Akane y Ranma son chicos normales que no se conocen de nada. Todo en sus vidas cambia cuando Soun y Nodoka se casan. Ambos descubren lo que provocan entre ellos, pero lo suyo no puede ser. Queda prohibido enamorarse.


Nueva historia para estrenar cuenta. Sera un UA. No se preocupen seguiré por aquí mis otras historias :)

* * *

No se lo podía creer, mas bien no quería creérselo. Ayer su vida era normal, con los problemas normales de una adolescente normal. Sus preocupaciones eran las normales de una joven de 16 años: sus estudios, sus amigos, su familia... y era eso, exactamente su familia la que había destrozado su maravilloso mundo normal.

A sus 16 años Akane Tendo era feliz con su pequeña familia; su padre Soun,su encantadora hermana mayor Kasumi y la víbora a la que adoraba de su hermana Nabiki. Su madre lamentablemente había fallecido pero fue hace mucho. Era buena en la escuela y no cambiaría por nada a su mejor amigo Ryoga y a su mejor amiga Shampoo.

Es cierto que tenia problemitas pero nada importante, su principal problema era Kuno Tatewaki y su incansable acoso pero NADA GRAVE.

Pero nooo su padre no sabe vivir en la soledad y tranquilidad de su hogar y tiene que volver a casarse.¡ CASARSE! "Nodoka no me cae mal, es encantadora, amable y muy guapa pero no me gusta la idea de que mi padre se case, es decir, ¿y mi madre?. A ver esta muerta y no volverá pero al menos le debe un respeto."

"Ah y otra cosa mejor, Nodoka tiene dos hijos. Mi padre los conoce y dicen que soy encantadores. La pequeña de 14 años llamada... Ranko creo, no sé. Y luego un chico, ¡un chico de mi edad!Mi padre me ha dicho que es alto moreno de ojos azules y muy muy fuerte. Le ha caído tan bien porque al igual que el practica artes marciales. Según papa podrá cuidarnos a mis hermanas y a mi cuando ellos no estén. Si claro, ya se lo imaginaba, el típico niño chulo y estúpido que cree que todas andan tras de el, uuy como odia a los hombres."

"Ellos piensan que nosotras somos sus sirvientas. Que si ellos dicen que la tierra en amarilla nosotras diremos a todo amén, ha y que son los mejores en todo y bla bla bla."

Llego a casa metida en sus pensamientos, entró saludo y subió a su habitación, allí se encontró a Kasumi.

- Akane me alegro de que estés aquí, hoy vendrán Nodoka y sus hijos a cenar para preparar todo lo de la boda y así conocer a nuestros futuros hermanitos- decía Kasumi con una sonrisa. Ese espíritu maternal que tiene Kasumi nació cuando su murió, ella fue como su segunda madre y se que aunque se alegre por Soun le apena que otra mujer tenga el titulo de la mujer de la casa.

-Si Kasumi, ¿ tu creen... osea..como crees que son?

Kasumi rió - Akane tranquila, mira a papa le han gustado y eso en el es difícil, sabe que odia que ningún hombre se acerque a nosotras y si ese chico tiene su visto bueno seguro que es encantador.

- o un gran actor- dijo refunfuñando.

Eso causó la risa de Kasumi que se llevo la mano a los labios mientras sacaba un vestido blanco y rosa del armario- ten, póntelo, te quedara muy bonito.

Lo sujetó sin rechistar lo puso en la cama y lo miro triste, Kasumi comprendió los pensamientos de su pequeña hermanita y la abrazó - Tranquila Akane, se que es duro-susurro- pero papa ha encontrado a alguien que le ha devuelto las ganas de creer en el amor, y si papa es feliz - dijo mirándola - nosotras también.

Akane asintió - pero esos chicos...

-Akane, papa nos seguirá queriendo,aunque ahora la familia crezca para papa seguiremos siendo las primeras en su vida.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación. La tarde paso con tranquilidad y a las 8 Akane estaba en su habitación mirándose al espejo, su vestido blanco con franjas rosa claro en la parte de abajo le quedaba perfecto, ajustado en el busto y luego caía suelto hasta encima de las rodillas.

Su corto cabello caía natural sin nada adornando en el y un collar en forma de flor que le regalo su amiga Shampoo por su cumpleaños. Alguien picó y vio a Nabiki.

- Vaya hermanita pero que guapa te ves, Kuno pagaría mucho por unas fotos con ese atuendo.

- Ni lo pienses Nabiki- gruñó observándola, vestía una falda ajustada marrón y una blusa blanco marfil.

- Vaaamos era una bromita, que poco sentido del humor.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa, Nabiki y Akane miraron hacia la puerta serias, llegaba el en silencio, Soun ya estaba abajo dando saltitos impaciente.

- Venga venga niñas- decía poniéndolas en fila - bien, sed amables.

Al abrir la puerta la primera en aparecer fue Nodoka, a pesar de tener ya una edad la belleza angelical de la mujer era increíble. Vestida con un sencillo Kimono Violeta y azul y peinada con un moño, Nodoka deslumbraba.

- Querida, estas bellísima.- dijo Soun besando la mejilla de Nodoka - bueno ya conoces a mis hijas.

- Querido están preciosas, sobretodo tu pequeña Akane.

-Gracias Nodoka - dijo sonriendo timidamente. Nodoka le caía bien pero, no quería que su padre se casase.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó Soun.

Nodoka se dio la vuelta y los llamo - Ranko Ranma, venid aqui.

Por la puerta aparecieron dos jovencitos. Una pequeña pelirroja que aparentaba los 14 años, ojos azules y una estatura un poco bajita.

A su lado se alzaba un chico moreno con el pelo en una trenza y unos ojos tremendamente bonitos y azules. Akane se sonrojó al máximo al verle, debía admitir que era muy guapo, pero seguro era un tonto.

- Vaya que lindaa - dijo Kasumi abrazando a Ranko- así que tu seras mi pequeña hermanita.

- ¡es monisimaa!- dijo Nabiki tirando de los mofletes de Ranko.

Ranko asintió sonriendo y las abrazó gritando - me gustan mis nuevas hermanas mayores.

Los mayores miraban la escena muy contentos. Akane miraba al suelo sonrojada al igual que un chico de trenza.

El joven miraba a la chica y no podía evitar sonrojarse " es linda" pensaba. Decidido se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano.

- Hola me llamo Ran.. Ranma Saotome...

Akane se sonrojo mucho mas pero contesto - Akane, Akane Tendo.

Cuando estrecharon sus manos Ranma notó lo suave que las tenia, y Akane se sintió mas segura. Al voltearse vio a toda la familia sonriendo.

- Que bien que se lleven bien- dijo Soun.

- ¿verdad querido?

Se sentaron sonrojados y comenzaron a cenar. No había estado tan mal, el chico parecía amable. Ah pero no todo es color de rosa.

- ¿qué Ranma, sigues el entrenamiento ese intensivo que llevabas?

Ranma asintió - si, es mas he triplicado las series.

- yo creo que no deberías esforzaros tanto- dijo Kasumi- Akane también lleva muy enserio su entrenamiento y acaba agotada.

- También entrenas? - preguntó Ranko emocionada - Akane asintió sonriendo - ¿ me enseñaras?

Akane se sonrojó - bueno yo... con gusto pero... no se...

- Bien Akane-chan me entrenara - canturreaba feliz.

Nodoka miraba a los comensales- esto si que es una cena en familia.

Ranma miraba a Akane, ¿ como iba a entrenar una chica? es decir, el no era un machista ni nada pero estaba claro que las chicas no tienen las mismas facultades que los hombres.

- No quiero parecer... raro pero ¿ no es raro que tu entrenes?

Akane le miró ceñuda- ¿ porqué?

- esta claro que las chica, no tienen la misma fuerza, rapidez y agilidad de un hombre.

-¡ como dices?!

- lo que oyes.

- seras... ¡ machista! En pleno siglo XXI no puedo creer que haya imbéciles como tu.

Ranma se sintió ofendido - oye ¿ quien te crees que eres ?

La familia miraba perpleja.

-Aqui veo amor - dijo Nabiki

Soun y Nodoka la vieron asustados- ni en bromas! Serán hermanos en dos semanas.

Nabiki decidio pinchar - pero no lo serian de verdad, es decir perfectamente podrían tener una relación.

Nabiki- dijo Soun con su cabeza de demonio.

Ranma y Akane seguían con su bola de insultos.

- Boba

- idiota!

- Fea.

- Machista.

-Pechoplano.

-PERVERTIDO!

-¿Como que pervertido?

- Si pervertido, me miraste

- quien querria mirarte marimacho.

Mientras la pequeña Ranko se había sentado con Kasumi observando a Nabiki siendo reprendida por Nodoka y Soun y la pelea de Ranma y Akane.

- Kasumi esta sera nuestra vida.

Kasumi asintió y Ranko rió - jijijii que divertida.

- RANMA IMBÉCIL.

Lo ultimo que vio el chico esa noche fue una mesa estampándose en su cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Bueno siento las faltas y lo corto que se hizo el capitulo. Espero sus reviews**

**besitos.**


End file.
